Welcome to Matheson
Welcome to Matheson is the first episode of the first season of Locke & Key. It aired on February 7, 2020. Summary After the Lockes move into Keyhouse, Bode makes a new acquaintance — and a startling discovery. Tyler and Kinsey try to start over at a new high school. Plot .]] The episode opens in an eerie town, with a man walking home at night. He receives a phone call from a woman who reveals that Rendell Locke is dead. The man asks what happened, and the woman replies that he already knows what happened. The man begins frantically collecting resources including maps, photographs and mysterious key he removes from his safe. He stabs himself with the key, causing himself and his entire house to explode into flames. Three months later, Massachusetts, the Locke family relocate to their family home. On their journey, Nina Locke reminisces over times with Rendell, but experiences flashbacks of blood stains. They arrive in the town and grab a bite to eat at the local cafe. When the assistant realizes who Nina is, he tells her that their order is on the house — an experience that confuses the Locke children, but is merely written off as a “newcomer discount”. The children are in awe when they arrive at their soon to be home, questioning if they’re rich, but Nina recites that they’re simply lucky. They are welcomed by their uncle Duncan, who gives each of them a party hat to welcome them. Duncan gives them a tour, with Bode in particular being amused by the vast house they are soon to occupy. Kinsey begins unpacking her room, and reveals to Duncan that she is applying to art school in the summer. Tyler leaves the house to explore the property grounds and smoke a cigarette, but is met by Kinsey who follows him; reciting that if their father was still alive, he would not be smoking. Despite their father being dead, Kinsey and Tyler decide to send him a photograph of the view outlooking the ocean. Unbeknownst to them, Nina receives the message, giving her a startled glance. calls into the well and is perplexed by the reply.]] Nina begins experiencing flashbacks of her life with Rendell. In the flashback, Rendell is visited by Sam, a childhood friend of Tyler’s who tells him they need to talk. Sam pulls a gun on Rendell, warning him to tell him anything he wants to know about Keyhouse. When Rendell refuses, Sam shoots Nina in the leg and then Rendell in the stomach. The experience pulls Nina back to the present, where she is clearly startled. Meanwhile outside, Bode is photographing the scenery around the house when he is drawn to a locked outhouse containing a well. He is able to fit through the gate, however, and takes a photograph of the well. He accidentally drops the image into the well, however finds that it magically appears by his side, causing him to call into the well. He asks if there is an echo in the well, but is met by a female voice who addresses him personally as his echo; this scares him and he runs back into the house. Nina is perplexed by the condition of the house and questions Duncan over the maintenance of the extensive property, but is ultimately informed that he and Rendell avoided the house at all costs. Nina is confused, but reveals that her family needed a house when Duncan questions why Keyhouse. Tyler enters shortly after revealing that Bode believes there is a woman in the well. Duncan, Nina and Tyler bring a flashlight, but are unable to enter the wellhouse given the locked gate. Nobody believes Bode, and Nina tells Bode to stay away, with Tyler reinforcing the statement. The following day, Tyler makes a fuss at breakfast over an egg-shell in his breakfast; he tells his mother that he has a card for the school cafeteria. Kinsey is nervous about their new school, but Nina enforces that whilst it may be daunting, it is a good thing. Duncan leaves to head back to Boston for work, and hands Keyhouses’ keys over to Nina. Kinsey and Tyler arrive at school and go their separate ways. Kinsey overhears the girls a few lockers down planning a party. One of the girls suggests inviting Kinsey, however the other remarks that she is probably a kill-joy. She is also privy to hearing them discussing her father’s death. Kinsey eats her dinner alone at lunchtime, but is approached by Scot who tells her that he has been looking everywhere for her. He invites her to a “thing” later on in the day and, despite her reluctance to attend, he sends her the address anyway. Tyler is also invited to the party given he is now a member of the hockey team. At home, Nina leaves for the hardware store, leaving Bode alone at home. Whilst he initially eats cereal and watches TV, he hears the female voice from earlier calling him from the well. He decides to check it out, calling into the well yet again. Again, he is privy to a conversation with a woman he refers to as “Echo”, who asks if he has found any of the keys hidden throughout Keyhouse Manor. She explains that there is a key that allows someone to step outside of their body, and another that can change appearance. She tells him the best key is the one that can take him anywhere he wants to go, and that if he wants to find them, he should listen to the voices. The echo further warns him not to tell anyone about the voice in the well. in Kinsey's bracelet.]] He attempts to tell Kinsey, but she dismisses him to have a shower. When she is in the shower, Bode notices that her bracelet eerily resembles one of the keys mentioned by the echo. He manages to pry the key from the bracelet, and tries to travel with it. He puts the key onto a door, and when he turns the lock, the location on the other side of the door is the ice cream parlour from earlier. Bode is perplexed by the whole ordeal, but orders an ice cream nevertheless. He returns from the ice cream shop through the same door, and is met by an angry Kinsey. Bode tries to explain about the key, however Kinsey is reluctant to believe him. In return, she asks him to take her to the top of the eiffel tower, but he is unable to do so when using the key a second time. Nina is saddened when she looks through boxes of Rendell’s old things, but is interrupted by Kinsey, angry that Bode broke her bracelet. Kinsey receives a message from Scot, revealing that the party is about to begin, however she dismisses the message. She questions why they have come to Keyhouse, however she is not satisfied with her mother’s response. .]] Hearing the whispers, Bode puts his hand into the garbage disposal and finds another of the mysterious keys. He returns to the well and reveals that he found the Anywhere Key, but is disappointed that the key would not work for Kinsey. The Echo reveals that to use the key, the user must have seen the door they wish to travel through; as Bode has not seen a door at the Eiffel Tower, he cannot travel there. Bode reveals that he found another key with two faces and a mirror, and the Echo reveals that the key allows the user to talk with the dead; she tells him to show the key to his mother. At the party, Tyler flirts with Jackie who leaves the party shortly after. He begins talking with Eden, who tells him that everyone at school is there for his family given what they have been through; the two begin making out, before Tyler begins seeing Sam that tells him his father’s death is his fault. This scares Tyler, who cuts Eden off and leaves the party. Kinsey meets up with Scot and his friends, and they watch a movie. Whilst watching the movie, however, Kinsey experiences flashbacks to being hunted by Sam in their family home, causing her to leave the movie. Scot follows her, but she dismisses him, trying to explain that not all women are heroes. She leaves for home shortly after despite Scot’s pleads to stay. .]] At home, Bode tries using the key to see his father, Rendell. He is displeased at first, until a keyhole appears in the mirror and a figure entices him to step into the mirror. He tells Nina about the figure, and she questions if it is an optical illusion. Nina steps into the mirror, only to find herself surrounded by multiple mirrors. When she touches one of the mirrors, it shatters and it becomes clear that Nina is stuck in the mirror. In desperate need of help, Bode consults Echo, who reveals herself in corporal form. She tells him that she will help in return for the Anywhere Key.This is dramatic irony. Readers of the graphic novel are aware that the Anywhere Key is the only way the Echo can escape the Wellhouse. Nevertheless, viewers of the TV series alone would think nothing of it when the Echo asks for the key in return for helping Nina. She explains that the key is used to open a door to a “perfect prison” to trap enemies, and many have died there, but offers no solution to saving Nina from her fate; instead, she wishes Bode luck and leaves him alone in the Wellhouse. Bode returns to the house with a rope, begging Kinsey and Tyler for help. Tyler ventures into the mirror with the security of the rope, and is able to find Nina eventually. Everyone questions what occurred, and Bode reveals the key and the magic around the house. This startles Nina, but she brushes off what Bode said. Nina acts as if the whole ordeal did not happen, which confuses the children. The episode ends as Sam is visited by the Echo seen previously. Cast Main *Jackson Robert Scott as Bode Locke *Connor Jessup as Tyler Locke *Emilia Jones as Kinsey Locke *Darby Stanchfield as Nina Locke *Laysla De Oliveira as Dodge *Petrice Jones as Scot Co-Starring *Asha Bromfield as Zadie Wells *Bobby Brown as Prison Guard *Jesse Camacho as Doug Brazelle *Hallea Jones as Eden Hawkins *Ken Pak as Mark Cho *Kolton Stewart as Brinker Martin Guest Starring *Aaron Ashmore as Duncan Locke *Bill Heck as Rendell Locke *Sherri Saum as Ellie Whedon *Thomas Mitchell Barnet as Sam Lesser *Kevin Alves as Javi *Coby Bird as Rufus Whedon *Genevive Kang as Jackie Veda Trivia *This episode marks the moment in which Bode Locke discovers the Anywhere Key and the Mirror Key. **The Mirror Key is not a key present in the graphic novels. *The Matchstick Key is seen; it is not present in the graphic novels. *The episode contains dramatic irony. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season One